


Be Here Now

by St_Salieri



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-25
Updated: 2006-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Salieri/pseuds/St_Salieri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Faith share a moment that means everything and nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime in the middle of S3 between _Amends_ and _Bad Girls_.

 

The motel room door was stuck shut, the wood near the bottom warped and swollen. Faith gave it a good kick to free it, stopping just short before putting a new hole in the cheap panel. She grimaced at Buffy and gestured her inside.

"Stupid desk clerk won't get it fixed. Of course, that may have something to do with the fact that I'm two weeks behind on the rent." Her teeth shone white in her face in a manic grin, and Buffy smiled in return. "Come on, let me grab some new clothes and we can get out of here."

Over the past few weeks, it had become habit for the two of them to hit the Bronze a couple of times a week after patrol, and when necessary they would stop off for clean clothes first. Tonight a pack of newbie vampires had stupidly decided to ambush them, and the result was particularly messy. Buffy frowned at the small tear in her new skirt. At least it was worse for the vamps.

"Those were some nice moves there, B," Faith said, yanking open a drawer and digging around inside. She pulled out a clean shirt, frowned, and dropped it on the floor.

"You weren't too bad yourself," Buffy answered, and it was true. The two of them had been completely in sync tonight. It was almost eerie, in a way, but very cool at the same time. She yawned and sat down on the edge of the bed, curling a leg underneath her and staring dubiously at the dusty carpet. Faith raised her eyebrows.

"Aw, come on! Don't tell me you're done for the night. We're just getting started."

Buffy waved her hand. "Oh, I'm totally in. I just didn't get much sleep last night. Math test."

Faith snorted. "Well, that's what you get for going to school. I think I'm the smart one after all."

"I think I agree with you," Buffy groaned, "considering that the studying did zero amounts of good." She studied her ragged fingernails critically. _Damn, another one broken. Which means manicure this weekend. I wonder if I can get Mom to spring for a mother-daughter outing?_ "I can't believe I ripped this skirt. I was really hoping to wear it out tonight.

"You know," Faith purred, "if this keeps up, you should start keeping a change of clothes at my place."

And...was that Buffy's imagination, or did Faith just _wink_ at her? Nuh uh. Couldn't be. "I...guess?" she said hesitantly.

Faith grinned, no trace of seduction, and Buffy wondered if she had just imagined the whole thing. "Whatever. It's all good." She flopped down next to Buffy on the bed, laying back and letting her legs dangle over the edge. "That was a good fight tonight. We had a real rhythm going."

"Hmmm," Buffy hummed in agreement, letting her head roll back on her neck. "That most definitely did not suck. Oh, and did you see the one with the Bela Lugosi t-shirt? Weird. He was like...a meta-pire, or something."

Faith laughed and sat upright again. "Man, I didn't even notice with all the dust flying." She twitched her hips on the bed, making the cheap mattress shake. "Ready to go? I'm getting pretty bouncy." She gave the bed another jounce, then looked at Buffy and gave a lopsided smile. "Looks like you're all bouncy too."

She was looking at Buffy's breasts.

Buffy swallowed heavily, her face flaming. "Faith?" Her body felt suddenly hot and tight, her skin buzzing and twitching like a fluorescent light. _This is...this is wrong._

Faith tilted her head, looking up at Buffy from under heavy lashes. "What?" she said huskily. "You saying you've never noticed? Never taken a look in a mirror and wondered?" She leaned her head in towards Buffy, and Buffy ( _pull away, pull away!_ ) fell towards her like the opposite pole of a magnet.

"This isn't...." Buffy swallowed hard and tried again, which wasn't easy while Faith was rubbing her cheek against Buffy's like a cat. "This isn't right." Why was her voice shaking so badly? "I don't, you know, have a thing. For girls."

Faith shrugged. "Neither do I, B." She bit down suddenly on Buffy's earlobe, and Buffy gasped and shuddered. "But it turns out that I _do_ have a thing for Slayers."

Buffy was panting now. Faith's neck was so close that she could practically taste it as the air rasped in and out of her lungs. All she had to do was lean forward just a little bit, just the tiniest little bit, and she'd be able to....

Faith's neck was salty with sweat and softer than satin. Buffy gave tentative little swipes with her tongue, and Faith laughed in approval and tilted her neck for more. And for the life of her, Buffy couldn't figure out _why_ she was sitting there on a lumpy bed in a dirty hotel room acting like she was in heat. _It's a Slayer thing. It's just a Slayer thing. Don't think about it._

The soft nuzzling continued until, completely and totally ~~not~~ by accident, they happened to move their heads in just the right way at the right time so that their lips brushed past each other. And after licking and nuzzling, kissing wasn't such a bad thing, was it? Faith tasted like warm taffy. Actually, she tasted remarkably like the lip gloss that Buffy had been missing since some time last week, but Buffy couldn't think about that, not when she was still trying to kick her brain out of the _lips of Faith!_ track it had gotten stuck in. Her head felt light and fuzzy, in perfect counterpoint to the heaviness of the rest of her limbs. And it was just like kissing Angel, except that it was nothing like it at all.

Faith's hands weren't exactly idle, sliding up Buffy's arms and tangling in her hair. Faith kissed like she fought, and she fought like she danced: aggressively and single-mindedly, with an almost brutal grace that completely wiped away any temptation for Buffy to imagine that she was there with someone else. And then Faith tipped them both sideways to the bed, which was good, because horizontal beat vertical any day of the week as far as kissing went.

And as it turned out, Faith-on-top had certain advantages over side-by-side. Gravity was a good thing.

Buffy let her hands wander over Faith's back, afraid to pause, afraid to think, because if she did that she'd have to stop. What was she doing? And oh god, was she cheating on Angel? Would he be able to tell? Would he care? Maybe it would turn him on. Guys liked this sort of thing, right? She could almost see Angel lounging up at the head of the bed, watching them with dark eyes and one hand down the front of his pants, and Buffy moaned. She was a total slut. _But it's a Slayer thing. It's just a Slayer thing. It doesn't mean anything._ It just felt so _good_ to be touched, finally, after so long. She felt like she'd been on a low simmer for months now, trying to control both herself and Angel, and she was screaming for some kind of release.

Faith was wonderfully heavy on top of her, and Buffy wriggled in sheer relief. It was good like this -- yummy girl kissing, all clothes still on -- and she wouldn't let it go any further, not while it was still just kind of fooling around. Faith pulled away from the kiss and, with an evil smirk, brought one of her hands up and let it brush over Buffy's breast. Buffy opened her mouth to protest, but it was filled with Faith's tongue and then she couldn't think of what she'd been going to say. Fondling turned into nipple-pinching, and Buffy almost sobbed from the glorious pressure and the feel of the silk of her bra sliding over her sensitive skin. And Faith must have been totally lying when she'd said that she wasn't into girls, because she was way, way too good at this.

The rhythm of the kisses built until they were rocking against each other, and within a minute the rocking turned into unabashed humping. Faith's leg was in between Buffy's, in _oh!_ just the right place, and Buffy curled her leg around Faith's hip and rocked back with everything she had to give. And oh god, it felt like there was a live wire running directly from her nipple to her clit, and she was buzzing and burning and she couldn't think about Angel because it _didn't fucking matter_ except for the good good feeling of being touched, and oh shit she was going to come...!

"Oh, _fuck_!" Faith snarled above her, her face tightening in a grimace, and Buffy wondered if she herself looked that pained and beautiful as she came. There was a frozen moment as they both stared at each other, soft-eyed and sated, hair wild and lips swollen, and then Faith bent her head down for more soft, lazy kisses before rolling herself off of Buffy.

"So what do you think? Better than fighting?" Faith gave a crooked smile and brushed Buffy's hair out of her face, following up with another kiss.

"I...guh." Wow, articulate. And how did her voice get so raspy? The room -- hell, the world -- seemed like it had fallen off-kilter. It felt like a dream, which made sense, because that's what this was, right? A dream. Faith frowned slightly, and her expression hardened.

"You were thinking about _him_."

It wasn't a question, but Buffy froze anyway. Because she wasn't, and that was the scariest thing of all, because it meant...she didn't want to think about what it meant. She didn't want to know what that said about her, that she could writhe and rub herself into oblivion with barely a thought for the love that was breaking her heart every day. And she couldn't do this again, she _couldn't_ , even though a huge part of her just wanted to drag Faith down for more mind-numbing kisses. _No, no I wasn't thinking about him. I wasn't._

Buffy nodded.

Faith's expression closed off completely, and she rolled off the bed and started digging for her jacket. Buffy felt horrible. She needed to explain somehow, but she couldn't, not while she couldn't explain it to herself yet.

"Faith..." she started, but Faith silenced her with a sneer.

"Whatever, B. Just a bit of fun, not like it's a big deal or anything. Gotta go."

Buffy stared numbly at the other girl, unable to meet her eyes, and guilty beyond belief at the utter relief she felt at her reprieve. Faith shrugged on her jacket with an angry jerk, and Buffy noticed vaguely for the first time that the front of Faith's shirt had been torn open at some point during the vamp fight. The edges were stained with dirt that looked eerily like dried blood, and her stomach ( _smooth soft skin_ ) sported a deep cut that was probably already closing.

The motel room door slammed shut as Faith stormed out, but Buffy barely noticed. The wound had looked painful, and Buffy shivered. It had looked unsettlingly like a stab wound. For a moment, she could see a ghostly image of Faith still standing in front of her, with what looked like a knife protruding from her stomach. The weapon was wickedly carved, the metal shining beneath the pooling blood, and Faith was staring at her, her eyes wounded and accusing.

Then she blinked, and the image was gone.

 


End file.
